Wilting Sunflowers
by Kendra43210
Summary: Latvia loves Russia. Russia doesn't feel the same. You never know what you have until it's gone. Rated M for future stuff... Language... Possible citrus fruit aka lemon.. And soem SURPRISES
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one. Latvia POV._

**I knew I was in love with Russia after a month of living with him. It was odd, of course, because he was.. Russia. He was strong and loved to tease me, so I knew he would never love me.**

**Living in his house was torture to me, but where else was I to go? I had to wake up every morning to face the man I loved and it was killing me. I was so nervous around him, nervous and scared, I stutter and fumble around him. **

**And now here I am.. Thinking about him when I should be focusing on my chores.**

"**Ne.. Latvia~" I heard from the door of the kitchen. I was so startled I nearly dropped the glass of vodka I was holding.**

"**R-Russia-sama? C-can I help you w-with anything?" I asked nervously, putting the glass down. Damn I thought I'm stuttering again.**

"Actually, I was just going to invite you to the Allied Powers meeting.. Apparently someone new will be there," he replied.

I thought back to the lat meeting I went to, Russia sat on.. Some kid.. China yelled a lot, America stuffed his face, and England and France fought.

"S-sure," I found myself saying. "O-of course I-I'll go, R-Russia-sama."

He smiled that sweet Russia smile that melted my heart and nodded. "Let us be going then."

If there's one thing I've learned about the Allies, it's that they're insane.

This new guy, Portugal, caused quite the commotion. England and France were fighting over him, America didn't care, China didn't care either, and Russia went right up in the guys face and said, "You will become one with Russia, da?"

That's where Portugal got on my bad side. When Russia asked him that he immediately punched my master. Right. In. The. Face. The smack of skin against skin (and the crack of Russia's nose) thundered through the meeting room.

"Portugal!" Everyone shouted. I just stared at him in shocked and pulled on Russia's arm.

"M-master.. L-let's go so I-I can clean this," I said motioning towards his nose.

"Da. Thank you, Latvia."

I walked out of the room with him and made a silent vow. I would have my revenge on Portugal.

Once we were home I told Russia to sit at the table and rushed into my room to get my first aid kit. I turned from my drawer towards my door, only to see Russia standing there.

"This is your room?" he asked. I blushed, when had he gotten there?

"Y-yes. I-It is," I replied. "I-I thought y-you had stayed in t-the kitchen R-Russia-sama.."

"I was curious," he retorted. "To see which room you were in." He walked in my room and looked around, then sat on my bed.

I just blinked and stayed silent.

"One thing we need to talk about Latvia.. I know you like me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, Portugal POV**

_I sat on the couch in my brother's apartment with him pacing in front of me. I could practically see the steam rising from his head._

"_You punched Russia?" he yelled in annoyance for the third time._

"_Yes. He was in my face, I was confused. I tried to tell them I wanted no part in this ridiculous war," I said absentmindedly. My thoughts were elsewhere.. To the boy that was with Russia, Latvia._

_He was cute, and quiet, but I could change that. I smirked to myself, but in response from Spain I got a nice loud "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?"_

_I flinched away from him and shrugged, replying "I was.. Thinking about something."_

"_I'm yelling at you… And you're thinking about some girl?" he shouted._

"_No," I mumbled. "Not a girl."_

"_Not a gi- Is it Russia?" he asked sitting next to me._

"_Oh, HELL no. Never that Russian freak. I'm thinking more of his little," I paused for a moment to find the word. "Assistant. That Latvia kid."_

_Spain stared at me like I was insane._

"_What?" _

"_You like the little kid with the alcohol addiction?" he was still staring at me like a chicken with it's head cut off._

"_Alcohol addiction, eh…?" I repeated, the wheels in my head turning, coming up with an idea so devious, it shouldn't even be mentioned. _

"_No Portugal. NO. You may not have any alcohol and you may NOT go see him," Spain said strictly._

"_Well, can I at least apologize to Russia? It was a compulsive thing… And I'd like to make sure I'm not going to die," I pleaded. _

_His face took on a different look ad I knew he was thinking about life without me. I rolled my eyes and got up. _

"_Well, my darling brother. Peace out," I dashed out of his apartment and to my own before he even knew what had hit him. _

"_Where's that vodka..?" I asked myself searching in all the cabinets in my small kitchen. "Where is I- Ah. There it is."_

_I pulled the large bottle of vodka out of the tallest cabinet, the one above my stove, and smiled at it. _

"_What else does that Russian freak like?" I looked around my house until I saw on old vase with sunflowers in it. I grinned and pulled them out of the vase. _

"_This will do," I told myself, leaving my apartment. _

_As I walked to the Russian's house, I let my mind wander back to Latvia. He was so small, and quiet, and he seemed to be very… Unsure of himself. _

_Then a sudden realization struck me as I remembered the way he looked at Russia, and the way he seemed to cling to the taller man's side. 'Shit' I thought as I arrived to their house. 'Latvia loves Russia.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**(AUTHORS NOTE. It's about damn time eh? Well… I guess I need to say this… I DON'T OWN HETALIA. I only wish. Pssh. I'm having a lot of fun writing this… but I'm never gonna get many readers. I'ma too bad of an author to tell most people. So I make other people do it for me. SPAM YOUR FRIENDS WITH MY FANFICTION PAGE. Please? If you can get any of your friends on here, and they read/like my stories… And they TELL me you sent them. I WILL WRITE YOU A FANFICTION. JUST FOR YOU. I'LL TRY. FOR REAL. You know you wanna. Except not my friend that gave me the idea for this. THIS IS YOURS LUNAR. Wow… Maybe I should just get on with the story. And I'll try to make them longer after this one. This one will hopefully be AMAZING. There is a good possibility of LEMOOOOOOONS.)**

_**Chapter… three? Russia POV**_

I enjoyed Latvia's reaction when I told him I knew. Truthfully, I've known since it started, it's not easy to ignore a 15 year old that stares at you like a cheetah stalking its prey.

His face just looked just absolutely devastated.

"Little Latvia," I began, smirking. "You are embarrassed now, da?"

"W-well… Yes… Sir," he replied, inching towards the door.

"Now now, little one. It's fine. No need to be embarrassed," I retorted, flashing him a fake, innocent smile.

"B-but Russia-sama… I feel… Dirty now," the young boy admitted.

A smirk formed on my lips.

"My dear Latvia. Dear Raivis," I mumbled, grabbing his little hand and pulling him down on my lap. "You shouldn't feel that way for having a little crush on me."

A blush reddened his cheeks and he looked away from me.

"Raivi~ Look at me please," I commanded in a soft voice.

He stubbornly shook his head and I smirked.

"Raivi look at me," I repeated in a louder voice.

He shook his head again and I grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at me.

"Raivis. I'm not going to hurt you," I said quietly, leaning in towards him and letting my hand slide down to hold his neck.

He way his blush covered his whole face made him look quite beautiful actually, and I could feel his heart rate increase.

"I-Ivan-s-sama," he whispered, stretching up and pressing his lips against mine.

I was actually surprised for a moment, and then I decided to play with him a bit before breaking him so I laid him down on his bed and straddled his waist, sitting over him.

"Raivis you're so cute," I mumbled, nuzzling my face into his neck and placing small kisses along his vein.

"M-master," he gasped out as I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his neck to his chest.

"Please lose the formality. Just call me 'Ivan,'" I said, flicking my tongue out against one of his nipples.

I heard him stifle a whimper as I closed my mouth around the small nub and sucked on it, biting gently.

He shuddered and I switched sides until each nipple was a rosy, little bud and I kissed down his chest, stopping at the top of his pants.

I looked up at him and saw he was staring down at me, gently biting into his knuckle.

"Raivis are you okay?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"I-I'm fine," he replied quietly looking away from me now.

"I don't have to go any farther…"

"I… Don't think I want you to…" he said, almost inaudibly.

"I won't then. Not for a while," I said reassuringly.

I got up from him, and then heard a knock at the door. I then placed Latvia's shirt back on his and stroked his cheek before going downstairs to see what, or who, it was.

Can you imagine my surprise when I saw Portugal at the door? I was completely shocked. How dare he come into my home only hours after punching me in the face!

"What do you want Portugal?" I practically growled.

He held out a bottle of vodka and some sunflowers, shocking me even more.

"What are these for?"

"To apologize," he said sheepishly.

I stared at him and let him inside, thinking _What is he planning..?_


End file.
